


Прикладная "психология"

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Гарри, наконец-то, решается рассказать об отношениях со Снейпом своим единственным родственниками.Немагическая АУ. Поттер уехал из Литтл-Уининга несколько лет назад.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Прикладная "психология"

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Орли **  
Рейтинг:** PG  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг и персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер, Петуния Дурсль, Алиса Лонгботтом  
**Жанр:** немного ангста, устоявшиеся отношения, чуть-чуть романтики, немагическая AU  
**Предупреждения:** ООС, AU  
**Примечание:** Ангста совсем немного, романтики, в принципе, тоже. Хотя в жанрах проставлена психология, но к психологическим наукам, к практикующим психологам и к психотерапии данный текст не имеет никакого отношения.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Дверь распахнулась после четвёртого нажатия на кнопку звонка. Он считал. Некрасивая женщина улыбалась приветливо, широко, фальшиво. Но лишь в первое мгновение. Она в недоумении уставилась на Гарри, робко переминающегося на пороге. Очевидно, само его присутствие на крыльце, казалось ей настолько противоестественным, что потребовалось некоторое время на осмысление такого вопиющего факта. По мере узнавания от природы лошадиное лицо вытянулось ещё сильнее, губы брезгливо поджались, а глаза карикатурно вылезли из орбит.

– Ты! – визгливо вскрикнула миссис Дурсль. – Что ты здесь забыл?

Поттер набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, досчитал до пяти, медленно и, наверное, слишком шумно выдохнул – всё, как советовала психолог. Только после этого решился ответить, от всей души надеясь, что теперь-то голос не подведёт. Но его опередили. Хотя, по правде говоря, он не так уж и долго тянул время, ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть.

– Чрезвычайно приятно осознавать, что некоторые люди совершенно не меняются со временем. Ты как прежде радушна и гостеприимна, Петуния.

Снейп появился будто бы из-под земли. Только что сидел в машине и – бац! – вот он уже возвышается за спиной. Гарри прикрыл глаза, буквально на секундочку, впитывая тепло другого человека, вдыхая терпко-горький знакомый запах – чётко понимая, что теперь он не один. Хотелось отклониться назад, прижаться к узкой жёсткой груди, чтобы ощутить полнее, вбирая, поглощая чужую уверенность. Но Поттер подозревал, что такого вопиющего нарушения норм приличий тётка не переживёт. Не то чтобы он сильно переживал по этому поводу, но… И без того было слишком похоже, что Петунию хватил какой-то приступ.

Действительно, Гарри с появлением Северуса мгновенно успокоился: словно по волшебству, отступило сковывавшее напряжение, расслабились закаменевшие плечи, а руки перестали подрагивать. Вот только столь умиротворяющий эффект мрачный, одетый во всё чёрное мужик оказывал исключительно на Поттера. Во всяком случае, на Петунию парадоксальный феномен явно не распространялся – она сначала побледнела, потом позеленела и, в конце концов, замерла с открытым ртом, испуганно пялясь на Снейпа.

– Мы пройдём? Разумеется, если ты не возражаешь, – насмешливо заявил тот, буквально отодвигая остолбеневшую женщину с дороги.

Северус решительно прошагал в гостиную и по-хозяйски расположился на диване. А вот Гарри, наоборот, робко прошмыгнул в комнату, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, присел на самый краешек и едва не подпрыгнул на месте, когда узкая ладонь легла поверх его руки, в молчаливой попытке подбодрить. Поттер выдавил из себя улыбку, но сам прекрасно понимал, насколько жалкой та вышла – Снейп только головой покачал.

Дом был полон неприятных, в чём-то болезненных воспоминаний, детских горестей, переживаний и страхов, переродившихся со временем во вполне взрослые комплексы. Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать. Они давили на него, заставляя съёживаться, горбиться и искать самый дальний тёмный угол, в который можно забиться, спрятаться. Он тяжело вздохнул, но вышло больше похоже на всхлип, и Поттер виновато отвернулся, чувствуя себя никчёмным, беспомощным неудачником.

– Понимаю, как сильно вы торопитесь, – присоединившись к ним, громко проговорила Петуния, похоже, наконец справившись с потрясением, – поэтому не стану задерживать и предлагать чай.

– Как мило. Не ожидал настолько тонкого понимания с твоей стороны, – саркастично заметил Снейп.

Тётя злобно зыркнула на него, но с мысли не сбилась и продолжила таким же ровным тоном:

– Чем обязана радостному, – она особенно выделила это слово, – визиту? И почему вы приехали вместе?

Петуния выразительно взглянула на их соприкасающиеся руки и скривилась, словно увидела нечто крайне отвратительное. Но потом она словно вспомнила что-то забавное: глаза недобро загорелись, а губы растянулись в отвратительно слащавой улыбке. От этой гадкой гримасы у Гарри скрутило живот в тягостном предчувствии.

– Как же давно мы с тобой не виделись, Северус. Дай-ка вспомнить… – она говорила медленно и неотрывно смотрела Снейпу в глаза, будто боялась пропустить его реакцию. – Сначала Лили отшила тебя, выбрав того придурка Поттера. Обменяла ужасное на худшее*. Я уж понадеялась, что больше с тобой не встречусь. Но это был не последний раз, я права? Ещё суд. Ты защищал Реддла – убийцу моей дражайшей сестрицы и её пьяницы-мужа. Маленькая месть, а, Северус?

– Я никогда не интересовался медицинской историей Джеймса – не берусь судить об его предполагаемой алкогольной зависимости, но могу с уверенностью утверждать, что в день автомобильной аварии он был совершенно трезв. Я читал результаты экспертизы.

Северус отвечал спокойно и чётко, даже слегка насмешливо. Вот только Гарри видел, как застыло его лицо, и чувствовал уже практически болезненную хватку на своей кисти, поэтому поторопился перевести беседу.

– Я хотел… – когда внимание присутствующих переключилось на него, Поттер запнулся, но храбро начал сначала: – В этом году я заканчиваю бакалавриат.

Петуния недоумённо молчала, а когда осознала, что от неё ждут реакции, натянуто выдавила:

– Надо было отдать тебя в школу святого Брутуса.

Снейп презрительно фыркнул. Гарри печально вздохнул.

– И мы… Думаю, думаю, вы должны об этом знать. Ты спрашивала, почему мы приехали с Северусом. Понимаешь, тётя, мы уже некоторое время живём вместе.

Наступила всепоглощающая тишина, которую спустя несколько секунд прорезал разъярённый визг.

– Как ты смеешь?! Как ты смеешь заявляться в наш образцовый, добропорядочный дом и спокойно признаваться в этой мерзости! Как ты посмел притащить сюда своего любовника?! Говори спасибо, что Вернон на работе – он бы так просто это не оставил. А Дадличек! – она всплеснула руками и перешла на жалобные причитания. – Что если бы Дадличек услышал твои грязные откровения? Ты об этом подумал, уродец? А соседи! Соседи вас видели. Надо было чаще пороть тебя в детстве, маленькая, испорченная дрянь!

Гарри втянул голову в плечи. Он почти ничего не слышал, точнее не различал смысла – лишь монотонный оглушающий визг. А потом на одно долгое мгновение ему показалось, что он ещё и не видит – перед глазами вдруг стало черным-черно. Поттер недоумённо моргнул и понял, что это просто рубашка Северуса, который теперь стоял между ним и тёткой, загораживая собой.

– Довольно, Петуния, – сказал Снейп так холодно, что озноб невольно продрал до самых костей. – Ещё одно слово, и, Богом клянусь, я тебя ударю.

Петуния издала какой-то странный звук, словно захлебнулась собственной руганью.

Северус удовлетворённо кивнул, а потом слегка встряхнул Гарри, привлекая внимание:

– Идём.

Тётка по какой-то неясной причине увязалась за ними, шла следом, будто на привязи. У самой двери Снейп резко обернулся.

– И запомни на будущее, Петуния. Ради своего же блага запомни накрепко. Ты больше никогда не посмеешь повысить голос на Гарри. Вне зависимости от того нахожусь ли я рядом, могу ли я услышать или нет. Уяснила?

Он говорил зло и очень-очень тихо, практически шипел, отчего становилось ещё страшнее. Повнимательнее вглядевшись в перекошенное ужасом женское лицо, Северус язвительно ухмыльнулся.

– Возможно, ты будешь столь любезен, Поттер, и объяснишь мне наконец, зачем тебе понадобилась эта поездка, – уже в машине спокойно, даже мягко попенял Снейп. – Потому что, вынужден признаться, я так и не понял. Но теперь хотя бы ясно, для чего ты потащил _меня_ с собой.

Он неотрывно смотрел на дорогу, поэтому не заметил странно радостное выражение, промелькнувшее в глазах за стёклами очков.

– Они мои единственные родственники. Я подумал, что правильно будет им всё рассказать. Вдруг решим на свадьбу их пригласить.

Гарри казался удручённым, немного грустным. Вот только последнее замечание, произнесённое с откровенно лукавыми нотками, испортило впечатление.

– Ты же в курсе, что в Англии не легализованы однополые браки?

– Всё меняется, – беззаботно пожал плечами Поттер. – К тому же всегда можно устроить свою собственную церемонию, неофициально.

Северус раздражённо фыркнул и покрепче взялся за руль, тем самым обозначая свою предельную занятость – матримониальные беседы он горячо недолюбливал и предпочитал избегать. Поэтому поспешил вернуться к прежней теме:

– Рассказал?

Ироничный тон уже давно не действовал на Гарри. О чём, кстати, Снейп иногда жалел. Вот и сейчас Поттер лишь наигранно тяжело вздохнул и якобы удручённо потупился, при этом улыбаясь от уха до уха. Снейп подозрительно на него покосился, но решил отложить прояснение настораживающего поведения до дома.

– Северус, спасибо, что согласился поехать со мной, – тихо и очень серьёзно, произнёс Гарри. – Не знаю, как бы я без тебя справился.

– Сидел, сложив руки на коленях, дрожал и слушал, как на тебя орут. Прекрасно бы справился, – едко предположил Снейп.

– Эй! Я не дрожал, – возмутился Поттер. – В любом случае, ты не дал меня в обиду. Спасибо.

Гарри придвинулся ближе, быстро и благодарно чмокнул Северуса в щёку.

– Не мешай, – досадливо отмахнулся тот.

Но Поттер уже достаточно прожил с ним под одной крышей и слишком хорошо его знал, поэтому видел, что на самом деле Снейп крайне, просто до неприличия доволен, наверное, в чём-то даже польщён. И вообще, несмотря на, казалось бы, неудачную, мягко говоря, семейную встречу, всё прошло именно так, как Гарри и рассчитывал. Даже лучше!

_Примерно неделю назад_

– Алиса, я не знаю, что делать. Это ужасно!

Поттер нервно барабанил пальцами по лакированному дереву. Кушетку он не любил – она была какая-то слишком киношная, что ли, поэтому и сейчас сидел в удобном кресле рядом со столом.

К Алисе Лонгботтом он ходил уже несколько лет. Сначала три раза в неделю, теперь едва ли пару раз в месяц: так, заглядывал при необходимости. Другое дело, что с тех пор, как они с Северусом начали встречаться, необходимость стала появляться всё чаще, с завидной регулярностью.

Обратиться к психологу Гарри настоятельно порекомендовали сразу, ещё в полицейском участке. И он пытался, правда, пытался, сменил нескольких, человека четыре, кажется, но… От всепонимающих улыбок и цепких профессиональных взглядов у него неизменно начиналась буквальная истерика: хотелось орать и швырять разные вещи. Разумеется, при таких условиях ни о какой терапии речи не шло.

Миссис Лонгботтом, как специалиста выдающегося, но не слишком традиционного, посоветовала Гермиона, когда узнала, что Гарри после пережитого практически каждую ночь просыпается в холодном поту от собственного крика. И было с чего. Поттер до сих пор без содрогания не мог вспоминать тот ужас, который устроил ему психопат Реддл.

Алиса утверждала, что это вполне нормальная реакция, и со временем она пройдёт, а кошмары, панические атаки и другие «подарочки», оставленные Реддлом, они успешно побороли. Хотя миссис Лонгботтом, на памяти Гарри, никогда не называла себя психологом.

Безусловно, у неё было соответствующее образование, но докторскую степень она так и не получила, а коллеги на её практику смотрели кто-то снисходительно, кто-то воинственно, но одинаково свысока, не принимая ненаучный, по их мнению, и слишком вовлечённый в проблемы клиента подход. В принципе, Алиса им не перечила. Она говорила, что просто помогает людям по мере сил. Поттер воспринимал её, скорее, как друга. Ну да, друга, за встречи с которым приходится платить фиксированные суммы, но именно её метод дал положительный результат.

– Гарри, что случилось? Расскажи спокойно, по порядку, – Алиса, как всегда, оставалась предельно доброжелательна и внимательна.

– На днях я заговорил о браке. Нет-нет, не подумай, всё я помню и понимаю, – поспешно открестился Поттер. – Просто Рон с Гермионой женятся, и я вскользь упомянул нашу гипотетическую свадьбу: ну знаешь, как бы здорово было, если бы мы с ним тоже могли оформить отношения. Всё в этом роде. Оно же просто к слову пришлось. Алиса, это кошмар. Кромешный ужас! Ты не представляешь, что было и… что теперь есть в целом, – он расстроено всплеснул руками. – Сначала я выслушал, что если бы полоумный Реддл не похитил нас почти одновременно и не запер в том подвале, то ничего бы в принципе между нами не было. Потом Северус мне целую лекцию прочитал на тему, что романтические связи, зародившиеся при экстремальных обстоятельствах, долго не продолжаются.

– Вообще-то, твой партнёр прав. Статистически, – аккуратно вставила миссис Лонгботтом.

– И ты туда же? Я люблю его. Хоть ты поверь.

– Верю, Гарри. Что дальше было?

– Дальше… Дальше мои заверения, что без него я бы просто не выбрался из подвала или же потом свихнулся, никак не помогли. Похоже, что бы я ни говорил, это делает только хуже. Мне кажется, он не верит в наши отношения. Он в _меня_ не верит. _Мне_! Это так меня мучает, Алиса. Что делать?

– Из всего, что я знаю про ваше взаимодействие, – осторожно начала миссис Лонгботтом, – у меня сложилось впечатление, что твой партнёр сомневается в себе. Не в тебе, Гарри. Когда вы попали в плен, когда шло следствие, а затем – судебный процесс, Северус был безусловно уверен, что ты в нём нуждаешься, в его помощи и поддержке. Теперь же, когда ты поборол психологические проблемы, связанные со всем… случившимся, он считает, что в нём больше нет необходимости.

– И что же мне делать? – повторил Поттер. Прозвучало это так же растерянно, как он себя чувствовал.

Алиса ненадолго задумалась, а потом проговорила:

– В одну из наших ранних встреч ты рассказывал о своих… непростых отношениях с родственниками. Северус об этом знает?

– Да, конечно. Но я не понимаю, как…

– Тебе стоит продемонстрировать партнёру, что ты нуждаешься в нём по-прежнему. Не только в травмирующих, стрессовых обстоятельствах, но и в своей обычной, повседневной жизни. Совсем уж тривиальные случаи брать не следует – он не прочувствует.

Заметив, недоумевающий взгляд, она любезно пояснила:

– То есть не стоит просить его вкрутить лампочку, попутно описывая, как тебе это сложно и почему ты сам не смог – эффекта не будет. А вот конфликтная ситуация встречи с роднёй – подойдет. Главное, Гарри, позволь партнёру проявить себя: заступиться, оградить, позаботиться. Понимаешь?

– Мне что, надо показательно трястись и бояться? – скептически уточнил Поттер. – Думаешь, сработает?

– Вероятнее всего.

*****

Как показала практика, совет действительно сработал.

Идею с лампочкой Гарри, кстати, тоже не забыл. Для закрепления результата, так сказать, через несколько дней применил и её. Ворчал Северус громко и непрерывно: пока ходил за стремянкой, пока поднимался по ступенькам, пока менял лампочку. И даже когда принимал горячую благодарность.

А пару месяцев спустя Поттер тайком отправил Дурслям ложное приглашение на не планировавшуюся свадьбу. На славу расстарался: послал открытку с особенным курьером из фирмы, специализирующейся на торжественных событиях. Чтобы привлечь внимание как можно большего числа соседей.

_Июль 2019_

**Author's Note:**

> * trade bad for worse – аналог русского «поменять шило на мыло»


End file.
